Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Wrath, also known as King Bradley is a major villain from the manga Fullmetal Alchemist and its second anime adaptation Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. He first appears as the happy-go-lucky ruler of the country of Amestris, but he is later revealed to be in fact one of the Seven Homunculi created by the mysterious being known as Father. His entire life was devised so that he would rule Amestris on Father's behalf, to help him enact his plan. He blindly follows his creator's orders, but he sometimes displays a sort of fondness for the human way of life. Wrath is an exception among the Seven Homunculi as he was created from a human instead of being born directly from a Philosopher's Stone. Despite being the youngest homunculi, he is without a doubt the second strongest, right below his "adopted son" Pride and their third-in-command. Origin Sixty years before the start of the story, Wrath was an orphan without known family nor even a name, who was raised among many other abandoned children for the sole purpose of becoming Amestris' puppet-king. They were all taught the arts of politic, military strategy and swordplay. When they came of age, they were infused with a Philosopher's Stone so that Amestris' future ruler would be part of the Seven Homunculi. The young, nameless man who would become Wrath was the twelfth candidate and the only one who survived the transformation. He was transformed into a human-based homunculus and enrolled in the army under the name of King Bradley. Everything was planned to make him rise in ranks until he would became the military dictator of Amestris. It must be noted that contrary to the other homunculi, who hold within them all the souls used to create the Philosopher's Stone that serves as their core and can regenerate their bodies to an almost limitless extent, Wrath cannot regenerate and seems to have only one soul, seemingly the fusion of his human one and the Philosopher's Stone in itself. Also and since he was originally a human, he is the only homunculus who ages. Personality At first glance, King Bradley appears as a cheerful and easy-going person who frequently escapes from his responsibilities as the country's ruler to have some free time, offers people melons and watermelons or dresses as a tourist when he goes to a countryside town, while at the same time ruling his country with an iron fist. However, when he is revealed to be a homunculus, Wrath's true personality is unveiled. He is in fact cold, reserved and merciless, as devoted to Father's cause as any other homunculus. Given that he is born from the Deadly Sin of Wrath, he is extremely irascible, though his anger seldom manifests as violent outbursts, but rather as a cold and calm anger that gets unnoticed. Despite being a ruthless warrior and ruler, who openly disdains the concepts of God and divine punishment, not caring the slightest about the lives of those he is tasked to slaughter, (such as the Ishvalan ethny and their leader) his goofy personna is not entirely made up. Wrath often complains that his entire existence is boring, given that it was entirely decided and orchestrated by others without disturbance. As such, he harbours a distinct fondness for unpredicted things and human nature. Although he dismisses humans as hopeless weaklings who struggle in vain in a world too big for them, and makes fun of their attempts to sacrifice themselves or to fight for lost causes, he barely hides an interest for it, remarking that humans unexpectedly put a thorn in the Seven Homunculi's side and letting the protagonists escape after defeating one of them on more than one occasion. Wrath enjoys simple pleasures like having a cup of tea or spending time with his family and is really fond of his wife, the only element on his life that he could chose himself. Powers and Abilities Wrath may not be able to regenerate but he is still has very high speed, strength, agility and durability, way over than that of other homunculi's. He is able to escape from a collapsing bridge in the midst of an explosion, to toss a full-grown body with one hand, and to fight to the full extent of his skills even when severly wounded. Wrath regularly complains about his old age, which prevents him from moving as fast as he used to, but in truth it doesn't seem to hinder him that much. Given his current level of power, it can easily be guessed how formidable Wrath was during his heydays. Wrath is a highly talented swordsman who fights with two military sabres, and was even seen wielding three to five of them with immense proficency, which coupled with his enhanced physical condition makes him one of the mightiest fighters of the entire series. Even on fighting skills alone, Wrath is able to best Greed, Fu and Scar, who are already very powerful fighters in their own right. Every homunculus wields a special power, in Wrath's case the "Ultimate Eye": His left eye, usually covered with an eye-patch to conceal the Seven Homunculi's distinctive Ouroboros mark, enables him to see absolutely anything with flawless accuracy, including things that a human eye cannot see such as air movements, and to predict the outcome of every situation, the aim of every blow and anyone's weak points. This power makes his sword strikes even deadlier and enables him to dodge attacks even before they are landed. When using his eye, Wrath becomes close to invincible in battle, as evidenced when he holds his ground against both Greed and Fu, two higly skilled fighters who can match his normal level. As Amestris' absolute ruler, Wrath wields a huge military power and an almost complete control over the military and the State Alchemists, which he uses to keep an eye on those useful to the homunculi and to replace troops who doesn't blindly follow him with more faithful ones. To put it simply, when on Wrath's bad side, one gets the entire country of Amestris against him, save from a few factions. Role in the Story As King Bradley Fuhrer King Bradley makes few appearances in the first chapters of the story. First when he visits the primary protagonists Edward and Alphonse Elric in a hospital, after they have met Lust and Envy in the Fifth Laboratory, and discovered that hidden researches on the Philosopher's Stone had been led there. He advices the protagonists to be careful and to avoid the secret organization behind all these experiments. Bradley is later seen renewing Edward's licence as a State Alchemist (an alchemist who works for the military) without any examination nor test, then accompanying him back to Dublith, hoping to meet the Elrics' master Izumi Curtis and appoint her State Alchemist. There, they learn that Alphonse was abducted by a homunculus named Greed, prompting Bradley to invade Greed's bar alongside a military squad to rescue the young armour-bound alchemist. There, he mercilessly slaughters almost all of Greed's chimera underlings and swiftly beats Greed himself into submission, revealing an Ouroboros mark on his left eye. Real Identity Bradley then brings Greed to Father, revealing that he is Wrath, the last born of the Seven Homunculi. Before Father absorbs Greed back, Wrath reveals that Edward, Alphonse and Izumi have been through the Gate of Truth and can be used as candiate for the sacrifice that Father needs. Wrath witnesses Lust's death at the hand of Colonel Roy Mustang, but instead of finishing him off he retreats unnoticed and calls an ambulance, seeing that Mustang could make a good candidate for the sacrifice if he were to open the Gate of Truth. When the Elrics, the Xinese prince Ling Yao and his bodyguard Lan Fan team up to capture a homunculus, Wrath and Gluttony stumble upon them and he severly wounds Lan Fan. However they manage to escape through the sewers, after Lan Fan severs her left arm and binds it to a stray dog to serve as a distraction. Gluttony eventually gets captured and Wrath reports it to Pride, before sending Envy to free their "sibling." A short while later, when Roy Mustang tries to leak among the military High Command that King Bradley is a homunculus, he discovers that they are already fully aware of both Bradley's true nature and of Father's plan. Wrath himself scatters his faithfull crew of subordinates in differents affectations all around the country and takes Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Mustang's most trusted subordonate, as his personnal assistant to keep her hostage. Wrath then informs the Elric brothers that their childhood friend Winry Rockbell is constantly watched over as an unsuspecting hostage, threatening to kill her personally if they leave the military or step out of line. Yet he allows them to continue their alchemic researches. Apparent death When he learns that the Elric brothers are now in the Fortress of Briggs, the next target for the homunculi's actions, he orders the deranged State Alchemist Solf J. Kimblee to go to Briggs with Winry Rockbell to keep an eye on them and remind them that the young girl is held hostage. However, the Elrics manage to make Winry escape and they go into hiding. Later in the story, Wrath is seen supervising a military display in the West of the country, until an alert about a terrorist attack in Central City (the capital of Amestris) promts him to come back to Central. It soon appears that the alert was a trap, and the bridge on which his train was passing is then blown up. From then on Wrath would not be seen for a very long time. The Final Battle Wrath reappears in the midst of the final battle, when the troops of General Olivia Armstrong, the former leader of the fortress of Briggs, have successfully taken over the Military Headquarters of Central. It is revealed that he predicted the explosion thanks to his Ultimate Eye and could rush out of the train to escape the bridge as it was blown up. He swiftly slaughters all the soldiers who attempt to shoot him, going as far as destroying a tank, and attempts to enter the headquarters, grievously wounding Armstrong's subordinate Captain Bucaneer in the process. However, Bucaneer manages to take away his sabre, forcing him to fight with two daggers. Greed then appears and engages a fight against him. Wrath quickly reveals his Ultimate Eye and gains the upper-hand, but Ling Yao's elderly bodyguard Fu enters the fray. Wrath easily holds off his two enemies and wounds Fu, who then attempts to blow himself up in a desperate attempt to kill his enemy, but not to avail. Indeed Wrath cuts all the fuses of Fu's grenades in a single strike, mortally wonding him in the process. However, Bucaneer intervenes and hiding behind Fu's body, he manages to go unnoticed even by the Ultimate Eye and impales Wrath with his own sabre through Fu's corpse. Infuriated, Greed strikes Wrath on the face before he can recover and destroys his Ultimate Eye. Wrath eventually falls into the moat around the headquarters, as Fu and Bucaneer pass away with a smile. Yet Wrath survives once again and swims underwater towards Father's subterannean lair, where an Alchemist is attempting to force Roy Mustang to perform a human transmutation so that he would see the Truth and become the fifth sacrifice that Father needs. Pride and Wrath then intervene and Wrath pins Mustang on the transmutation circle on the ground with two newfound sabres, before Pride activates the ritual and takes Mustang with him in Father's throne room. Wrath then engages his last battle against Scar, a survivor of the Ishval ethny which was slaughtered fifteen year before the start of the story, who wants revenge against Amestris and sided with the Elric brothers after learning that the homunculi were behind the genocide. In spite of his severe wounds and the loss of his Ultimate Eye, Wrath still manages to drive Scar into a corner, but Scar eventually defeats him by destroying both of his arms, when Wrath gets distracted by the light of the sun after the eclipse. Exhausted and with no energy left, Wrath collapses at last, and Lan Fan appears planning to avenge Fu's death. Overcoming her desire for vengeance, Lan Fan asks Wrath if he is satisfied with living such a sad life and he replies that thanks to unpredictable humans like them, it was fun until the end, before passing away. Contrary to the other homunculi, Wrath's corpse doesn't crumble into dust, but merely ages of about ten years, while his hair become white and his face gets covered with wrinkles and alchemy marks. It can be guessed that the Philosopher's Stone inside him disintegrates while his corpses becomes human again. In the 2003 anime series In the first anime series, King Bradley is still an homunculus but he goes by the name of Pride, while Wrath becomes a totally different character. Here, Wrath is a child-like homunculus created when Izumi Curtis tried to resurrect her son, who died in childbirth. He stole the right arm and left leg that Edward Elric lost when he and Alphonse tried to resurrect their mother, and he wants to steal the rest of Ed's body to become a full-fledged human. Wrath is able to fuse his body with any type of matter and Edward's limbs enable him to perform Alchemy without even needing transmutation circles. Wrath craves for motherly love and developps a mother and child-like bond with the homunculus Sloth. (Who in this adaptation is the double of the Elric brothers' mother, created when they attempted to resurrect her.) The other homunculi use this to manipulate him into serving them and under their influence, he becomes a ruthless and hateful fighter, though he reforms after Sloth's death, recognizing Izumi Curtis as his real mother. ﻿ Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mutated Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Supervillains Category:Military Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dictator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Double Agent Category:Henchmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Blackmailers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Deceased Villains